


Animating Demons

by Hamatopurity



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell’s Studio AU, might add more later - Freeform, thought it’d be interesting, thought to add my idea for Bendy’s voice actor in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Joey has an overactive imagination, and with no one to tell him otherwise,he for SOME reason thinks summoning a demon would be a good idea.





	1. Birth and Criticism

Well this is it.   
  
Joey Drew could feel it,the day he brought a demon to the mortal realm,and not just any demon…   
  
Silly Vision Studio’s own devil darlin’ Bendy.   
  
For what felt like the uptenth time,Joey drew out the pentagram with ink,this time careful with the candles so not to start a fire again.   
  
As the famous show creator opened the age old book of satanic rituals,he checked to make sure the pentagram was correct to prevent any errors.   
  
Certainly didn’t need a mess of ink everywhere like last time.   
  
“Alright Joey,fifty-seventh times the charm!”   
  
Just as he had many times before,Joey recited the foreign words of the ritual.   
  
This time,something happened.   
  
Traces of ink bubbled and pulsated like boiling water,rising to form an inky mass; at first appearing small,up to two feet tall.   
  
“Yes! This is the closest it’s come yet!” The mid-twenties old man crossed his fingers hopefully.   
  
But the figure began to tremble just as something resembling horns began to form,the ink began to spiral and stockpile on itself as the inky mass grew in size.   
  
The remnants of the trademark horns formed slightly,a pearly white face could just barely be seen underneath the droopy ink dripping down down its eyes, and just a single droopy bow-tie.   
  
“My god, I DID IT!” Sure,he was much bigger and...goopier,than expected,but still a success!   
  
The demonic,goopy mass turned,looking to the wall where a poster of one of the earlier episodes of Little Devil Darlin’ Bendy’s own pilot and very first appearance,The Dancing Demon.   
  
**“#%€£¥….”** garbled words were heard,like crackling static with an eerie echo,then he turned to his creator.   
  
“Um...oh boy.” It somehow just dawned on Joey that using demonic worship to bring an only recently made cartoon demon to life.   
  
The towering,inky demon made his way to Joey, who backed away until the table behind him hit his backbone,he was in some deep shit now.   
  
Bendy leaned down slightly,his voice was echoed and dark with only a trace of Nathan Blotwell’s signature voice for the little demon,well..not so little now.   
  
**“Learn how to model before testin’ it on livin’ things,dillweed.”** **  
**   
Okay. That,caught Joey off guard.   
  
“Wha-“   
  
He was quickly interrupted by the massive ink demon grabbed a good few model sheets from the table behind Joey while using one inky hand to move the drippy black liquid from one eye.   
**  
** **“Are ya kiddin’ me Drew?! This studio is literally covered in my model sheets! How did this happen?!”** The obviously peeved off ink demon ranted,gestured to the model sheets as emphasis.   
  
This..was unexpected to say the least,and slightly awkward.   
  
Bendy face palmed slightly exasperatedly “The whole point of having a model sheet,is so that I stay on model! I can’t believe I gotta tell this ta you! The creator of the damn show!”   
  
Joey scratched the back of his neck nervously “Give me a break,3D modeling with black magic is difficult…”   
  
The massive ink demon only gave an annoyed stare,he’d only been alive for less than five minutes and he already felt like pulling his horns out.   
  
His creator sighed “Ok,I’ll try to fix this,just please,do me a favor and try to lay low around the other co-workers, I don’t need them nagging me while I try to fix your...model.”   
  
With a groan,Bendy sighed **“fine. But there’s a business ta keep runnin’ Drew,so ya better hurry.”** **  
** **  
** “Ugh,what’s with all the noise Dr- SWEET LORD!!!”   
  
Both turned to see Sammy,about ready to head home,now looking at the two in shock and slight annoyance.   
  
“Oh hello Sammy,heading home?” Joey all too calmly asked,which was followed by said music directed to run right towards his boss,slightly more pissed than usual.   
  
“Joey. What the fuck. Are you insane?!” At Joey’s passive shrug,Sammy groaned exasperatedly.   
  
“I swear to god...Drew. Just because you can do something,doesn’t mean you should. Especially when that thing using black magic to summon a fucking demon.”   
  
**“Oi! I’m right here,ya know.”** **  
**   
Dear god,it’s gonna be a long week.


	2. New employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The addition of Bendy to the animation crew is just getting weirder and weirder

Henry took a sip from his coffee,the break room’s coffee machine was pretty shitty,but it did the job at least.  
  
As the animator drew,it felt like something about the drawing was off,but couldn’t quite put his finger on it…  
  
**“Yer keyframes are off.”** **  
**  
The eerie voice nearly made the new animator jump,he turned and did a double take.  
  
There,hovering by Henry’s shoulder,was a massive,inky mass,adorning a messy lopsided bowtie and remnants of very familiar horns.

“Um. Hey?”  
  
**“Hey yeah,how ya doin.”** **  
**  
For some reason. Henry had a sneaking feeling this was Joey’s doing,but for now,the show’s signature devil darlin’ was here,off-model,and also criticizing his framework.  
  
He’d drill Joey for whatever he did later,right now, he started fixing his keyframes.  
  
——————————————————————  
  
Joey was on his way to the break room when he heard Henry speaking to somebody.  
  
“How’s this?”  
  
**“Th’ pose is too stiff,start over.”** **  
**  
The studio’s head boss froze at hearing the demonic voice laced with a Brooklyn accent and poked his head around the corner to see the inky mass that is Bendy peeking over Henry’s shoulder,careful not to drip any of his ink onto Henry or his work.  
  
“You got it,chief.” Replied the young animator as he erased the drawing.  
  
“You’ve uh..met Bendy,I see.” Joey casually said,albeit awkwardly.  
  
“Yep,really off-model though.”  
  
**“Yeah,Get your *honk* together Joey.”** Instead of a vulgar swear, the sound of a blow horn was heard,which caught his creator off guard.  
  
“Was-was that a honk- y’know what,never mind.” Joey stopped himself mid-thought.  
  
**“Mhmm,yeah. Real hilarious,anyway. I couldn’t help but notice the lack of a head animator ‘round here.”** **  
**

****“W-well uh,the job has been open awhile and-er..” this made Bendy let out a frustrated sigh as he wiped ink from his left eye.  
  
**“Ya know what? #%$@ it.”** He muttered as the sound of a slide whistle was heard from the dripping toon **“I’ll just be the head animator.”** ****  
****  
“Um well..” Joey attempted before being interrupted by Henry “Not a bad idea,no one better for animating the show that the star,makes sense.”  
  
“Well,you do seem to know what your doing, and it’s not like there’s a lot for you to do in the studio anyway.”   
  
——————————————————————   
  
Within mere hours,the other animators were soon listening to the lurking ink demon’s criticisms and tips.   
  
It went surprisingly well when Joey announced the fact the show’s star cartoon was not only alive,but also the head animator now.   
  
Though a good chunk of them probably thought it was a prank of some kind,so there’s that.   
  
Of course,being head animator meant he needed an office,thankfully there was an extra room just perfect for the massive ink demon.   
  
When everyone had long gone home,Bendy found himself remarkably bored.   
  
He couldn’t work on his framework without help due to his inky and goopy state and he was far from tired.   
  
To pass the time,Bendy tried playing eye spy with himself,which as one would expect,got old fast.   
  
When the other co-workers started coming in,it was a saving grace from all the boredom,thank Lucifer for that.   
  
Unfortunately,with Joey coming into work,the studio’s head started poking around in the old book of black magic and satanic rituals,to this day it’s a mystery where he even got it.   
  
Aaaand when your boss is looking through a book of black magic,that led to a slow down of the show’s production,much to the frustration of the newly appointed head animator.   
  
**“Joey is drivin’ me up a wall! All this time he’s usin’ with all this occult business could be used to work on the show,I’m tellin’ ya Henry.”** ****  
  
“Hm.” Henry nodded as he continued his drawing, with Bendy ranting to his fellow co-worker.   
  
**“Honestly,it’s a miracle this studio is still runnin’ with Joey dropping everythin’ for some black magic rituals..”** the ink demon grumbled with his goopy and inky arms crossed in annoyance.   
  
This was going to be one CRAZY career.


	3. On Model

**“This betta’ work this time Joey.”** ****  
  
With a chuckle Joey replied “Come now Ben, have a little faith! I’ve been working with some 3D modeling, so you’ll be on model in no time!”   
  
The hulking mass of ink that was Bendy scoffed as he crossed his arms **“Still usin’ that excuse, eh?”** ****  
  
For the past few months, while the studio has been more productive than ever, Bendy leaving ink wherever he went, so Joey went to getting the ‘little’ devil darling back on model.   
  
Plus Bendy won’t stop complaining about it and it’s the one thing he and Sammy agree on which is bizarre for everyone.   
****  
**“And I told ya don’t call me Ben, ya *honk*ing moron, jus’ hurry up with th’ voodoo *bonk*”** Joey could swear he saw the massive ink demon pout like a stubborn child.   
  
As Joey began flipping through the dark magic book, Sammy was about to walk past them with his suitcase in hand.   
  
Unfortunately, he stopped with an exasperated groan.   
  
“This I gotta I see.”   
  
**“Ya hilarious Lawrence.”** ****  
  
Joey stopped at a page “Here we are! This should do it!”   
  
Bendy glared  **“It betta’ or yer gonna get it Joey.”** ****  
  
The lanky man chuckled “It will, now stay still, and try not to knock any of the candles over, they’re important to the ritual, plus Wally would have a fit.”   
  
**“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.”** ****  
  
Joey then began to read aloud the spell, it sounded like it was in some kind of different language, hell, Sammy was positive no human should be capable of making such a...demonic astral screech from hell sound.   
  
The surface of Bendy’s form began to bubble like boiling water and in an instant, he fell and was left a puddle of ink with a white bow-tie amidst the murky, dark liquid.   
  
“Oh my god, I think you killed ‘em”   
  
**“JOEY DREW!!!!!”** ****  
  
The sudden scream made both men jump slightly, realizing Bendy was now just a sentient puddle.   
  
“Get a bucket?”   
  
“Get a bucket.”   
  
Moments later, Joey scooped Bendy into the bucket, a head similar to the demon’s usual cartoon self bobbed on the surface with a drippy and melty glare.   
  
**“Joey. You have five *honk*ing seconds to fix this.”** The ink demon was absolutely seething.   
  
Joey quickly flipped through the book “Now, gimme a sec, ah. I see, the candles we used...they were supposed to burn for a week for the spell to work immediately...so the solution is to wait…”   
  
Bendy looked in anger and disbelief, he had to be like this for damn WEEK?! The bucket he was in was practically boiling.   
  
And it was just the beginning.   
  
Seeing as how he couldn’t move like this, Henry offered to lug the stressful head animator, which was difficult when he needed to animate as well.   
  
Needless to say, Bendy hasn’t looked Joey in the eye the whole time.   
  
It was a long week, Henry checked in as usual and went to grab Bendy in his bucket.   
  
Only he didn’t see the little demon’s head in the little bucket, only the little white bow-tie amongst the ink.   
  
“Uhh, boss?”   
  
Henry jumped as the bucket rumbled slightly, a distorted  **“jus’ gimme a sec.”** ****  
  
Two black arm suddenly thrust out of the ink, the cartoonish four-fingered gloves gripping the sides of the bucket, and suddenly-   
  
_ SPLOSH! _ __   
  
Bendy’s now fully formed horned head burst out, then one leg pulled out, then the other, finally Bendy took a good a step outside of the bucket.   
  
On model, and with the first chipper smile Henry has seen on the ink demon.   
  
The now much shorter little devil darling positioned his bow-tie slightly “Ah, now that’s more like it!”   
  
Bendy now looked almost picture similar to his cartoon counterpart.   
  
It felt good too, now he didn’t leave ink wherever he went and things were MUCH more productive, and he had only one thing to say to Joey.   
  
“YA SEE THIS JOEY?! THIS IS WHAT BEIN’ ON MODEL LOOKS LIKE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this AU and https://tmblr.co/mURZ1FnKHOreOTyGY_-dsag has done such an amazing job with the AU and I thought I’d contribute to this amazing AU,sorry if it’s too short,it’s meant to be an prologue.


End file.
